


La curiosidad mató al...

by gabrielle62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielle62/pseuds/gabrielle62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black es el padrino de Harry como todo el mundo sabe, y últimamente le trae de cabeza. No sabe qué le sucede a su ahijado pero está más que dispuesto a descubrirlo, para bien y para mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La curiosidad mató al...

Este último año han pasado muchas cosas en la vida de Harry, al modo de ver de Sirius Black, tan alarmantes como inesperadas. Ha dejado a Ginny después de casi cinco años de noviazgo, y tampoco es como si la chica se hubiese afligido demasiado pues llevaba meses ya saliendo con Dean Thomas. Además, ha dejado su trabajo como Auror y no ha pedido una excedencia por un tiempo, ¡No! Lo ha dejado definitivamente. Sirius no entiende nada, porque ser Auror es lo que Harry siempre había querido y ahora que por fin trabajaban juntos formando el mejor equipo que el Ministerio había tenido jamás va el muy… y dice que se larga. Al menos le da una explicación, una muy pobre explicación que no le convence en absoluto, al contrario, dispara todas sus alarmas y se preocupa de verdad.

 

—Estoy cansado, tengo cubierto el cupo de luchas y persecuciones para el resto de mi vida, me harté de todo eso, ya no es lo que quiero hacer. Necesito una vida más tranquila Sirius y me apetece enseñar, no lo hice tan mal con el E.D. quiero probar, creo que valgo para ello.

Eso había sido todo, sólo eso y tres días después dejó Grimauld Place, y se trasladó a Hogwarts para ocupar la plaza de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

OoO

 

Si Snape no fuese el actual Director del colegio, Sirius no se preocuparía tanto, pero que le hubiese ofrecido ese puesto a Harry precisamente él, no era algo que le tranquilizase precisamente. Para colmo, Harry ha perdido el culo prácticamente por aceptar su propuesta, lo mismo que Remus su pareja, que también se mostró encantado cuando Snape le llamó para ocupar la plaza de Transformaciones. 

McGonagall ha dejado vacante esa plaza, por lo visto piensa dedicarse a ser sólo la Subdirectora del colegio. Y… lo que Sirius no entiende es por qué Snape que siempre ha odiado a Harry y a Remus, de repente, los quiere en Hogwarts formando parte de su profesorado. No, no lo concibe y menos aún que éstos se alegren tanto de trabajar bajo la supervisión de alguien tan repelente, dictador y sarcástico, como Snivellius, se le ocurren al menos cien adjetivos más para calificarlo y ninguno remotamente agradable.

Lo único que Harry le ha dicho respecto a tantos cambios en su vida es que necesita renovarse, pero lo que ha hecho en realidad es poner su vida, y de paso la suya también, patas arriba, pues también él ha tenido que trasladarse al castillo, ¡no se iba a quedar solo en Grimauld Place, sin él y sin Remus!

Para rematar todo, Hermione y Ron parecen estar totalmente de acuerdo con las decisiones de su ahijado. El pelirrojo ni siquiera parecía enfadado porque Harry hubiese dejado a su hermana. Ni siquiera va a encontrar apoyo en ellos, es tan frustrante.

 

—Harry y mi hermana hacía tiempo que no estaban bien—le explicó Ron haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras hablaba, restando importancia a lo que decía— y ha sido mejor así, al menos han quedado como amigos, Ginny es feliz con Dean y Harry con… 

 

—Es su vida—cortó Hermione, enviando una mirada de advertencia a su novio, impidiendo que revelase nada de lo que iba a decir y dejando a Sirius con las ganas de enterarse de una vez por todas de lo que estaba ocurriendo

>>y tiene derecho a elegir como quiere vivirla, además nunca había visto a Harry tan feliz como ahora, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no veías brillar sus ojos de esa forma? Piénsalo Sirius.

Y Sirius lo piensa y ve que tiene razón, la muy sabelotodo, porque Harry silba y tararea muy a menudo ahora, y hasta su forma de andar es diferente, como si flotara, como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima, nada que ver con el chico que arrastraba los pies y parecía soportar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, pero… ¿quién es el autor de tanta felicidad? Porque sabe que hay alguien y que Hermione no haya dejado a Ron terminar lo que iba a decir es muy preocupante. ¡Pues muy bien…! si nadie se lo dice, lo averiguará por su cuenta, es su padrino después de todo, que Harry tenga ya veintidós años carece de importancia, siempre será su niño diga Remus lo que diga… 

—¿Y si Harry está bajo el influjo de algún hechizo oscuro?

Snape alza una ceja, rueda los ojos y se talla la nariz, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, ni que hubiese preguntado alguna tontería… le taladra con la mirada y en un tono muy similar a un ladrido me dice: 

—Madura de una vez Black, que ya tienes una edad.

Como si la pregunta que le acabo de hacer a Remus mientras le persigo por el pasillo y él intenta evitarme porque llega tarde a dar su siguiente clase, fuese alguna barbaridad. 

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?—grito. Después de todo tenemos la misma edad solo que yo soy mucho más guapo, no sé muy bien qué quiere decir con eso de que madure... 

Remus resopla y mira al techo y Snape no se digna contestarme, se limita a hacer otra mueca despectiva, y me deja con la palabra en la boca mientras se aleja por el pasillo, con su túnica ondeando teatralmente. El muy jodido posee una elegancia innata, algo que resulta obvio incluso para mí, como también lo es, que una vez más, me ha ignorado completamente. Luego Remus me pregunta que por qué no evito provocarle, es algo básico… ¡No lo soporto!, Snape es el ser más antipático, desagradable y feo, que he tenido el disgusto de conocer y que Harry, después de que le ha hecho la vida a cuadritos durante años, no sólo le haya perdonado, sino que al parecer se lleva de maravilla con él, me saca de quicio. ¡Circe bendita! ¿Qué diablos ve de bueno en él?

 

OoO

 

—Si James viviera y viese lo bien que se llevan se volvía a morir…—gruño endemoniado mientras observo alejarse a Harry y Snape charlando amigablemente.

 

—No Sirius, si James viviera… lo aceptaría porque es lo que su hijo quiere, sabes tan bien como yo que su rabia hacia Severus era a causa de Lily, creo que intuía lo Snape sentía por ella y por eso le incordiaba siempre que podía. Entonces James, al igual que nosotros, solo era un adolescente tonto e inseguro, pero eso terminó en cuanto conquistó a Lily. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—¡Sí, ya…!

—¡Joder Sirius, crece!—me dice enfadado—¡Ya no tienes quince años para andar con estas estupideces por Merlín…!

Es la segunda vez en el mismo dia que alguien me pide que madure, y que sea precisamente Remus me duele y cabrea muchísimo. 

 

Me levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentado como impulsado por un resorte, decidido a averiguar qué está pasando de una vez por todas y abandono la alcoba que ambos compartimos, con la cabeza alta y gesto ofendido.

 

—Pero ¡Sirius! ¿Dónde diablos vas ahora? Anda por favor… deja de hacer el bobo.

 

No me apetece escucharle, sus palabras mueren tras el colosal portazo que doy al salir de la habitación, dejando muy claro lo enfadado que estoy.

OoO

 

Remus suspira con fuerza mientras mueve la cabeza con tristeza, sabe que se avecinan problemas, ama a Sirius pero le conoce muy bien, y se obceca cuando se trata de Harry, no respeta su espacio ni sus decisiones y cuando descubra lo que pasa en realidad va a ser hiel amarga para él.

OoO

 

Está sentado en el suelo del despacho del Director, cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad que le ha cogido prestada a Harry. Les ha seguido sin que se den cuenta y entrado tras ellos justo antes de que Snape cerrase la puerta en sus narices, la verdad es que se ha librado por muy poco de quedar estampado en ella. Sabe que no está bien espiarles, sabe también que Remus se enojará mucho con él si se entera de lo que está haciendo, pero tampoco piensa contárselo. 

 

—Creo que deberías hablar con tu padrino está insoportable—oye decir a Snape desde el fondo de la estancia.

Harry le mira con un aire entre inquisitivo y cómplice mientras Snape se acerca a él con una cerveza en una mano y una copa llena de algo que parece brandy en la otra, le da el botellín y se sienta en el sillón. Harry le da un largo trago a su cerveza, después se limpia con el dorso de la mano, deja la botella sobre la mesa y se acerca con paso decidido hasta Snape, se sienta a horcajadas en su regazo y le besa con ansia. 

Sirius abre tanto los ojos que éstos parecen ir a salírsele de las cuencas, siente que se ahoga, no puede respirar, no quiere ver eso, sencillamente… ¡No puede estar pasando! Bastante malo era ya que se hubieran hecho amigos pero esto jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Siente ganas de golpearse contra la pared hasta abrirse el cráneo en dos, Harry nunca había dado muestra alguna de que le atrajesen los chicos, primera sorpresa, pero si ese es su gusto, el no tiene nada que objetar, el también es gay, pero de verdad… ¿Snape? No, no está pasando, es una maldita pesadilla, ¡tiene que serlo! Y él no está allí presenciándolo, pero ocurre, está pasando y ahora mismo, delante de sus narices. ¡Es real y… cómo! Desde donde se encuentra tiene una panorámica perfecta de todo lo que está sucediendo. No puede delatarse y lo que es peor, sabe que él solito se lo ha buscado, jadea incómodo.

Harry gime y la polla de Sirius respinga dentro de su calzoncillo. Se muere de frustración y vergüenza.

—No voy a hacerlo— oye decir a Harry apenas dejan de besarse—él no lo entendería Severus, te odia y lamento que sea así, siento que os detesteis, pero se trata de mi vida y por primera vez voy a hacer las cosas como yo quiero.

—Yo no le odio Harry, hace mucho que deje eso atrás, es él quien no parece haberlo superado aún.

Segunda sorpresa. ¿De verdad no lo odia? 

—Lo sabrá cuando yo lo crea oportuno Severus, y aún no es el momento. Ahora si no te importa sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo, he venido a que me folles no a hablar de mi padrino—su voz se oye ronca, sensual e incitante. Aquel joven caliente no es el reservado Harry que él conoce…

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo—responde Severus con voz áspera y sienta a Harry en el escritorio mientras le besa de una forma totalmente obscena y le despoja de la ropa.

Harry suspira dentro del beso.

Sirius sigue sin creérselo, no quiere mirar, ni tampoco que su polla apriete de esa forma contra su pantalón, pero ya es demasiado tarde, no puede salir de debajo de la capa, le puede el morbo de la escena que se está desarrollando delante de él, le pone aunque no quiera y sabe que no puede quedarse ahí, mirándoles, pero tampoco puede moverse sin que le descubran y cuando Snape mete la mano dentro del pantalón de Harry y éste se estremece de gusto, sabe que ya no podrá apartar la mirada. No sabe dónde meterse, hacer un hoyo y desaparecer le parece una genial pero irrealizable idea, haría ruido y no puede hacer ninguno. Apenas se atreve a respirar.

Harry ha cerrado los ojos y echado la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello completamente expuesto a los besos de Snape que también se ha quitado la ropa y puesto en pie mostrándole a Sirius un primer plano de su espléndido culo ¿De verdad Snape oculta ese cuerpo bajo la túnica? ¡Joder! no puede asumir lo que está viendo ni apartar los ojos de ellos, ni puede dejar de ver cómo Snape se inclina sobre su presa devorándolo, ó como su lengua repta a través del trabajado tórax de Harry y chupa y mordisquea sus pezones. Tampoco puede ignorar los excitados gemidos de su ahijado, que parece deshacerse de gusto bajo las atenciones de su amante. Harry gime, gruñe, jadean los dos… No van a detenerse. 

— Sisisisisisi… ¡diosseeess! ¡Si, Severus!—gimotea Harry con la voz en el fondo de la garganta.

Harry vibra y la mano de Sirius se pierde en sus calzoncillos acariciando su necesitada polla, excitado se muerde con fuerza el labio para que sus jadeos no lo delaten. Snape lo matará sin dudarlo si lo descubre y Harry jamás volvería a hablarle ¡En la que se ha metido Merlín! 

Severus desnuda a Harry y lo tumba sobre el escritorio, gruñendo mientras se deshace con rapidez del resto de su ropa y coge las dos pollas con una mano masturbándolas a la vez. Harry se retuerce, tiembla, gime de nuevo y Severus no tarda en secundarle, convulsionan al alcanzar el orgasmo. 

Sirius observa el pringoso desastre en sus pantalones mortificado, humillado, no recuerda haberse sentido jamás tan desgraciado, ni siquiera en Azkaban. Más aún cuando acaba de descubrir que no va a ser la única vez que se corra antes de que todo termine, pues nada más ver la escena que se desarrolla ante él su polla ha brincado de nuevo. La voz de Severus restalla intensa, exigente…

—¡Date la vuelta!

¡Morgana! ¿De verdad lo van a hacer?, ¿de verdad van a follar delante de sus narices? ¡Joder, joder, joder!

Los pantalones de Sirius parece que van a estallar por la presión pero es imposible moverse, si hace un solo ruido le oirán y no sólo sería la situación más embarazosa de toda su vida sino que además sería hombre muerto. 

Hace un calor horrible bajo la capa. 

Snape gruñe mientras penetra a Harry, una vez y otra con precisión y éste jadea entrecortadamente… 

—¡Merlín… eres perfecto!

Sirius se empieza a masturbar de nuevo y aprieta los labios para no dejar escapar el grito que se está formando en el fondo de su garganta. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, ha perdido la noción del tiempo y solo están él, el calor y su mano acariciándose, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido…

Se oye una especie de gruñido y no sabe si ha sido él, abre los ojos, asustado de haberse delatado precisamente ahora. Pero no ha sido él, aunque le gustaría gemir. Es Harry el que ha gemido y también Snape que ha salido de él y lo ha cogido a horcajadas, mientras éste le abrazaba con brazos y piernas. Lo tiene contra la pared y lo penetra salvajemente mientras Harry pone los ojos en blanco, su mandíbula parece ir a desencajarse de un momento a otro, tiene la boca abierta, suplicante, sudoroso, jadeante, frenético, y finalmente todo estalla. Harry suelta un grito que parece un aullido hecho una masa de carne trémula. 

—¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijoderjoderjoder...!—grita mientras el orgasmo le invade y se derrumba en los brazos de su pareja. Severus sisea mientras derrama su esencia dentro de Harry y Sirius, se quiere morir una vez más cuando alcanza por segunda vez el orgasmo. Se siente aliviado y también sucio mientras observa la embarazosa humedad que mancha sus pantalones por segunda vez. Quiere matarse, aquello está mal, muy mal porque Harry es su ahijado y porque le quiere, sí, quiere a ese joven que ahora se deshace de placer entre los brazos de Severus Snape, el hombre que ama y le ama. Se aman, no le gusta y duele porque le detesta con toda su alma pero ahora entiende su felicidad, entiende la causa por la que Harry parece flotar al andar, lo hace porque él tambien ama profundamente y es amado de la misma manera, y sabe, aunque le produzca indigestión solo pensarlo, sabe que no debe, que no puede inmiscuirse porque perdería a Harry para siempre si lo hiciera.

Snape y Harry se besan una vez más y comienzan a vestirse. Tienen obligaciones que cumplir, en cinco minutos Harry tiene que dar una clase a los de sexto, se acaba de poner los pantalones y ayuda a Severus a abrocharse la maldita túnica llena de botones. De puntillas lo besa de nuevo y Snape le revuelve el pelo. Cuando Harry termina de vestirse, intenta peinarse un poco con los dedos, pero no lo consigue. Aparta un mechón rebelde de la cara de Snape y éste le regala esa sonrisa rara y misteriosa que Sirius nunca antes le había visto. 

Mientras recupera el aliento Sirius los mira y se da cuenta de que no son los que él creía. Harry ya es un adulto, y también un extraño, se ha dado cuenta de que no lo conoce y sabe qué no confía en él. Se propone que eso cambie aunque le cueste la vida, aunque tenga que tragarse su orgullo como nunca antes y aceptar a Snape. Hará lo que haga falta porque se trata de Harry y siente que le quiere más que nunca cuando oye el clic de la puerta al cerrarse. Apoya la cabeza en la pared y respira hondo, llenando sus pulmones del aire que todo este tiempo ha necesitado y no ha tenido. 

Remus tenía razón, debería haberlo dejado estar, pero no le hizo caso y acababa de llevarse el mayor chasco de su vida. Después de esto nunca volverá a ser el mismo, nunca podrá volver a mirar a Harry a los ojos y no digamos a Snape. 

La imagen de esos dos follando está clavada en sus retinas y grabada en su cerebro para siempre jamás, esa será su penitencia. 

¡Morgana bendita! La curiosidad, esta vez, no ha matado al gato, pero que cerquita ha estado de cargarse al perro…


End file.
